The present invention concerns that of a new and improved chemical composition for cleaning an individual""s dentures and gums.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,374, issued to Kolias, discloses a denture adhesive and cleaning composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,443, issued to Rajaiah, discloses a denture adhesive composition which provides for easy removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,817, issued to Nack, discloses a denture adhesive removing tool.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved chemical composition for cleaning an individual""s dentures and gums. The chemical composition would be in powder form but instead could be made into liquid form by adding water. The chemical composition would brushed onto dentures in an effort to clean the dentures of any powder or substance on them that remains to them after a person has removed them from their mouth.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a denture and gum cleaner that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the denture and gum cleaner that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the denture and gum cleaner in detail, it is to be understood that the denture and gum cleaner is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The denture and gum cleaner is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present denture and gum cleaner. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a denture and gum cleaner which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a denture and gum cleaner which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a denture and gum cleaner which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a denture and gum cleaner which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.